The Never of Neverland
by Holly version 2.0
Summary: It had been so long since Maiev was taken to Neverland; a new life she created and she became a whole new woman. Adventures arise when Maggie returns to Neverland and new discords develop within the new relationship among the two women. Will the warrior-like woman befriend this new beauty or will her own heart break when she realizes Hook will never love her in return? (Hook x OC)


**Disclaimers:**

**I started this fic because the amazing Alli (Skirtz from DA, FF, and Tumblr) inspired me to create my own OC to put in the Neverland universe mainly because I love Captain Hook just like Allie does! So my fic is a sideline story to hers or something like that and is a bit of its own thing where you will be going into Maiev's life and such. So, as you read, just keep in mind to read s/10347172/1/Hook-Maggie-Returns before mine! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own characters in Hook, only my OC Maiev and her raven Kai.**

**Chapter I**

How many years had been? Five? Ten? Twenty? Three-Hundred? Maiev hadn't the slightest clue as to how long she had been in Neverland. At times it felt like centuries and at times it had felt like days. No longer did she remember her real name, her family, her age, her past, her childhood memories; none of it. Her brows furrowed to thought as they always did when she tried as hard as she could to remember anything from her previous life. No matter how hard she concentrated there was nothing to seep through her mind and ignite a memory. All she knew was willingly taking a hand of a much younger boy who promised her so much if she came with him. Being the age between 20 and 28, she had realized what a fool she had been to go so silently into the night with a boy called Thud Butt. However, at her defense, she was a coward when it came to her real life problems that weighed so heavily upon her shoulders, whether they had been truly problematic or if they were simply exaggerated. Nonetheless, it made no difference to her. She was still filled with the anxiety and depression of the world: work, school, social life, romantic life, etc. Every problem piled upon one another and the weight became too heavy for the poor girl to carry anymore. And so when a tubby boy came to her window that night she eagerly grabbed a few of her favorite items and flew off into the night. Now, the young woman was left with the little memories of the old world and plenty of new ones that accumulated in Neverland.

_The clouds were weeping frozen tears of gloom upon the desert floor and a redheaded young lady stared out the classroom window with an exasperated expression upon her features. As the Professor of Sociology continued to drone on about the criminal element in poverty stricken neighborhoods, all she could think about was how cold she would be trudging in the accumulating snow. Other thoughts had invaded her mind as she completely tuned out the professor; thoughts of a certain man whom she had fallen quite hard for. No, not a boy but a man; another professor of hers._

Maiev thought she could outrun her problems the way she outrun players on the soccer field. But, oh, how different reality was. No matter which method, which action, or which way she chose, the young woman could not rid her mind and heart of the anxiety and depression it was plagued with. Now, the jet-black haired woman felt her defense mechanisms were phenomenal which in turn made her a great actress. Anyone who didn't know her closely would easily suspect the girl never had a bad day because she could always be found making others laugh and have a smile across her face. The mask she wore was so well painted it fooled all her friends.

_Finally class was dismissed and the young girl trudged through the snow in her warm boots and books hugged tightly to her chest. She paid no mind to the snowflakes that fell upon her shoulders and clung to her black locks, concentrating so drastically in the grey color of the world that surrounded her. In fact the pounding of her excited heart warmed her body with each step she made towards the psychology building. It was a bi-weekly ritual to finish her last class of the day and walk across campus, wait outside upon a black bench, and then be greeted by a bright smile and a warm hug. Professor Alley and Maiev (of course that was not her Worldly name) found their relationship had been growing since she took his class two and a half years ago. They'd chat for hours in his office and exchange the mixed CDs they would make for another. The young woman always felt confused…conflicted after her chats with this man she had fallen for so many months ago; she never could truly tell if he reciprocated those emotions or simply enjoyed her sense of humor, stimulating topics, and taste in music. Knowing he was a married man and had children always added the weight of heartache upon her love-stricken organ and deep down she knew she could and would never be with the man she swore she loved. Yet, she would continue to see him whenever she could and continue her heart to be in a constant state of ache._

Her attention was diverted to the familiar voice of the Lost Boys calling for her to come down from her massive fortress in the trees; or as liked to call it The High Heavens.

Grabbing a rope the young woman swung down to reveal herself to the boys. A light sigh left her pursed lips as she looked down upon them with her jade eyes, a brow lifting in a quizzical manner. They called up once more, waving their hands and a few of the younger ones hopping on dangling ropes as they chanted the nickname they had given her.

"Queen of Fate! Queen of Fate!"

"What do you lil' urchins want?"

"Stop," snapped the eldest of the boys, pulling down the twins and bopping them on their little heads. "Maiev, we are in need of your…well, your assistance."

"What kind of assistance?"

"May we approach?"

He certainly had manners for growing up with no parents. The young woman liked to assume it was because of her teachings they had learned a little civilization when she was brought here by them so many years ago.

"No." A simply stated word was given before she came down with ease, her feet planting firmly upon the hardened ground. Thudd Butt let out a deep sigh and gave her a pitiful puppy-eyed look. From his large pouch that hung from his belt, he patted it lightly which gathered the woman's attention.

"What is it you exactly wanted?"

"The pirates…they're up to something, Lady Maiev. Something bad. We need you to try and get some information; you're on good terms with them seeing as you sell them your tobacco."

"Cigars. I roll and sell them to the pirates. They pay quite well. Why should I be giving you information about the pirates when they are treating me just fine?" The redhead asked as she leaned against a large trunk, adjusting her loosely fitted pants that bound just below her knees.

"I think you already know, miss," the large boy said as he bowed his head, not wishing to offend her with his words.

It wasn't a well-kept secret nor was it an obvious observation, but those who paid attention on Neverland knew that the young warrior-like woman had grown quite fond of the well-mannered Captain over the many years since her arrival. Of course Maiev tried to make it quite evident that she had no desire for him or any of the pirates. No; she tried so hard to put on the façade that she did not need anyone but herself. The raven-haired girl had always been a tough gal when growing up and her muscle memory seemed to have remained with her when she had forgotten all else. Always one to stand up for herself and those she felt weaker than she, Maiev intimidated most whom came into contact with.

It didn't take long for her to earn the respect of the Indians and the Pirates and of course The Lost boys who had brought her there for motherly duties. When the boys realized that wasn't about to happen they knew to let her go and become her own thing. However, the young woman left on good terms and still would visit them occasionally to help them read and write or tell tales of stories she either could remember or made up. The boys who were older always came to her with offerings in an effort to win her heart but when it failed every time she would teach them her superior fighting skills she somehow remembered from the old world: Shao-Lin martial arts in which she was a fourth degree black belt. It wasn't a surprise when no one would dare pick a fight with her when Maiev found herself at the local taverns and pubs. A few naïve pirates would bet money but always found themselves with a broken arm and ego. She wondered if this was another reason Captain Hook was privy to her; she certainly hoped.

"Thudd Butt, either tell me why I should help you and do I get out of it. And tell me exactly why you believe they are up to no good more than they normally are. I have cigars and arrows to make for the Indians…they made me a wonderful new leather arm brace for Kai," she gave a loud whistle and in an instant a large raven with uncharacteristically long black feather swooped down and perched himself on her left forearm, showing his one blue eye to the boys. "Out with it."

"Maggie has returned…"


End file.
